Her Blessing
by TheWolfAngel
Summary: Dio could feel the flames creeping up on him as he looked at the girl and her maid upon the hill. He waited, resigned to his fate, for the curse to end and steal his life back from his corpse. But as his fellow victims fell, all Dio could feel was the strength. It was then he knew. He was alive. Not just reanimated, but actually alive. And it was all thanks to her blessing. Oneshot


**Author Note:**

**Hello people of fanfiction! TheWolfAngel here with a new story! I know that you probably want me to finish the next chapter of _Revenge of the Titan Lord_ but I want to post this before I forget where I put my plotbunny, (I think it's in the non-existent basement; just let me check… Found it! Now I can write this story!) I hope you don't get _too_ mad (at least not "I want to make you into a doll to preserve you for future fanfiction!" mad ;D) but this is one of my favourite OTPs so I wanted to write a quick story for it.**

**Well, with no past chapters I don't have any reviews to comment on *sigh*. So I guess it is time for me to welcome you to Her Blessing, action!**

**Edit: I've been notified by many a reviewer that I've forgotten Aya's age in the canon, and to make up for this minor mistake, I've edited the story to a more _appropriate _time skip. I hope it's big enough to satisfy you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I usually write something really weird – or Spanish – here, but I'm feeling far too mad for that. But although I'm extremely crazy, I don't think I'm mad enough to have thought up _Mad Father_, but hey, I can dream right?**

**TheWolfAngel**

Her Blessing

Third Person POV (focused on Dio):

Dio watched with a solemn eye as Aya backed away from him to leave the Drevis Mansion forever. He could see in her eyes she was focused on the blessing he had just gave her; a replica of the one her mother, Monika, had given her all those years ago.

As Aya walked out the door, her back to him, she stopped. He could tell she was debating with herself on what she was about to do. She turned back to him and walked over.

"Aya!" Dio cried, "You must leave now, this building is burning as we speak!"

Aya just smiled sadly, "I never learnt your name," she replied softly, "I can't leave without knowing the name of the brave boy who saved me."

Dio gulped, his mouth felt strangely dry, despite the fact that he was no more than a reanimated corpse. "O-of course… Aya." He stuttered, feeling foolish for seeming so unsophisticated. "My name…. It's…. Dio, I think."

"You think?" Aya asked bemusedly.

"Well, it's just been so long." He answered, "I can't remember so much; I've been here too long. But I think I can remember someone – my Mother, I think – calling me Dio, so I believe that's my name."

Aya looked at him with such sympathy and guilt – for it was her father who made him forget – that it tugged painfully on his still heart.

"I'm so sorry, Dio." She whispered, moving her hand towards him to push his bangs from his face so she could see the bandage that covered his empty eye socket. "I still can't believe that father could do something so… so _inhuman_… so _wrong_."

"It isn't your fault," He muttered, "I could never blame you."

Aya could only cry softly. She wiped away the first few tears before standing on her toes and pressing her full, red lips to his forehead in such a gentle and soft manner it nearly made his knees give out underneath him.

"Goodbye, Dio." She muttered against his skin, repeating his blessing from earlier, "May you be smiled upon."

Dio could feel tears running down his left cheek, and his throat was so tight he was worried he might choke._ Oh Aya_ he thought_ sweet, sweet innocent Aya_.

"Go," he whispered, his voice coming out pained from emotion, "Before this house collapses with you in it as well."

Aya's tears grew, as she hugged him tight. "I'll miss you," she said, "Promise me that we'll meet again."

Dio knew the impossibility of it, he knew he would never see her again. He hoped he never saw her again, because if he did, that would mean she was d…. no; they wouldn't meet again. But he promised her anyway, because there was a small part of him that was longing, hoping, that the curse would stay, so he could go with her.

"I promise."

Aya smiled, and though her face was stained with tears, it took his breath away. An impossible thing to do, as corpses didn't breathe, animated or not. He knew in that moment that he loved her. It was such a deep and powerful feeling that his acknowledgement of it nearly knocked him over. Oh, how cruel life was; teasing him with the most beautiful being he had ever seen the moment before his impending death; showing him the wonders of love before heartlessly taking them away. Yes; life was cruel.

Aya gave him one last breath-taking smile before quickly skipping around the flames towards the exit. He watched as she ran through the garden towards the hill in the middle where she stood, silent as the breeze, and looked back down upon her childhood house.

Dio could feel the flames creeping up on him as he looked at the girl and her maid upon the hill. He waited, resigned to his fate, for the curse to end and steal his life back from his corpse. But as his fellow victims fell, all Dio could feel was the strength. He felt powerful, and the feeling continued to grow. Soon he could feel the burning of the flames as they licked at his skin. It was then he knew. He was alive. Not just reanimated by a broken woman's curse, but actually alive. He could feel his chest rise and fall for the first time since he woke up on that surgery table with the mad scientist leaning over him. He could feel his beating heart pounding against his ribcage, maybe adrenaline, but he could feel it was a late response to the love he felt when receiving Aya's blessing. Aya. This miracle, he realised, was thanks to her. It was all thanks to her blessing.

When the flames started burning his legs he was brought out of his thoughts. He knew that this was a second chance. A chance to have what he felt whenever he was near her. Aya. Dio realised that Aya was leaving with Maria, walking slowly down the hill towards their new life. He needed to catch them.

Dio knew in that moment he would never again take the burning in his lungs as he ran for granted again; it was just another way of his body showing him that he was living. Something he would be forever grateful for.

"Aya! Maria!" He yelled, lungs burning further, which only managed to make his grin wider, "Aya, I'm alive!"

He watched as Aya span around in shock towards the sound of his voice, before she started sprinting towards him as well. When they finally reached each other Dio couldn't think of what else to do apart from throw his arms around her as she was him. Their embrace lasted for ages before Aya turned to look at him.

"D-Dio?" she asked.

"I'm still alive!" he laughed joyfully, "The curse is gone but your blessing kept me alive!"

Aya laughed with him, such a beautiful sound he couldn't help it when he leaned down slowly to capture her lips with his. He could feel her gasp against his mouth before melting into the kiss. He could taste roses and strawberries, which mixed together so well he couldn't help but feel strangely lightheaded. He pulled away slowly to see her eyes still closed and her breath coming in short pants. After what seemed like forever, Aya's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet with his one honey-coloured eye that was so calm and full of happiness that Aya just had to recapture his lips with hers again.

**TheWolfAngel**

It had been seven years since the burning of Drevis Mansion. Seven years since Aya brought Dio back to life with the simplest of blessings.

They sat on a hill under a large oak tree, Aya's head resting upon his left shoulder. Dio found it unnerving when he couldn't see her, this is why they had adapted to doing almost everything with Aya on his left, as his right eye was not returned when he came back to life.

Dio pressed his lips against her soft, porcelain-white forehead.

"Aya?" He asked, hoping she was still awake so he didn't lose his nerve and fail to do it later.

"Hmm?" She hummed lazily.

"Do you remember that blessing?"

"Of course, why?"

"I was hoping for something, something similar to you blessing."

Aya lifted her head from his shoulder, "What do you want?"

Dio took a deep breath before raising himself to a knee, he heard her sharp intake of breath but carried on before he lost his courage.

"Your hand, will you marry me, Aya?"

Suddenly he was bowled over by a crying girl.

"Yes, Dio. A thousand times yes!"

**TheWolfAngel**

**Aww! This was so fun to write! Alright R&amp;R you guys, see you next time, TheWolfAngel sign****ing out.**


End file.
